The Diary of an Uzumaki
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: Kushina writes entries that have to do with a certain Namikaze...ONESHOT. MinaKushi. ONE tiny OC  Kushina's lil brother  who was thrown in to be funny.


**Felt like making a MinaKushi kind of thing. ; P so, this is told in the form of a diary, Kushina's diary, actually! ;) Mmk, so Kito belongs to *Numbuh-9*, SOOOOOOOO…EENJOOOOOOY! ;D**

7/20/10 (6:12 PM)  
Dear Diary,

Ok, so all of us have an amazing time of three days off, Academy, Genin, Chunin, Jonin, all of us! That means Kito and I get to spend the long, beautiful days at home or eating ramen or anything we want to do! And no, before you ask, I will absolutely **not** work on my handwriting.

I'm fine with it and it makes my sensei sort of mad, along with the Sandaime, who sees it as a huge prank. Tons of fun, right? So, I was going to go over to Minato's house and see what he was up too, but unfortunately, his sensei was with him. His sensei apparently likes girls and tries to get Minato into stuff, but he just turns red and runs off. I don't get it, but he says I don't want to know.

So, I promised Kito I'd go outside today and play in the park for a while. I have a lot, a lot, a lot, a…**LOT** of my fan fiction readings to catch up on. I'm falling behind in reading several stories because of no free time, but that'll change soon. Don't worry about it, dattebane! Seriously, I need some help with this. I keep screaming it in front of Minato and it's getting embarrassing.

Ok, so I guess I should take Kito to the park already. My guess is baseball today; don't you think that'd be fun? We might as well stay until ten. There's never anything going on around here except reading my fics and playing Super Nintendo. Gah, enough babbling! Baseball, that's what my mind should be on! Oh, and my brother, I have to get him there too~ Ok, I'm off da- GAH!

The Jinchuriki that's Refusing the Urge to Exclaim "Dattebane",  
Uzumaki Kushina

7/21/10 (12:33 AM)

Dear Diary,

Holy Shmoly, Batman, I made a stupid fool of myself! I can't stop blushing! I've been wanting to go ahead and write this, but I had to wait until Kito was asleep. Ok, so you know how I was going to the park to play baseball with Kito today, right? Well, guess who just so happens to be there?

NAMIKAZE FREAKIN MINATO! You know blonde hair, blue-eyes, did the whole kiss and run thing then treated me to ramen? Yeah, well, he came by and waved at me. I was batting when he waved at me, so me, being a goofball, waved back right when Kito threw the dang ball! And guess what happens?

He pitched it so hard that I actually blacked out after it hit my right in that one spot between the corner of your eye and your ear stub! Ok, so the next thing I know, Minato-Kun and Kito-Nii are right over me, holding up fingers and asking me stupid questions. So guess what I just so happen to scream when Minato asks me his name?

"Nami-hotty Minato-Kun, dattebane!"

So he's just looking at me like I'm a nutcase, but who could blame him? So Kito's right next to me, trying to stifle his laughter, like any brother would when their sister just practically screamed that she loves the dang kid! So Minato's stupid blush starts going off and I'm as red as blood before both of them help me up.

When I try to tell Minato I'm sorry, he's already scratching the back of his head, saying "it's ok," and blee blah bloo, then just walks off, hoping I feel better soon. Minato code for "I have to go because you scare me now." and just up and leaves. So Kito looks up at me with an apologetic look while I have a bat in my hand. A very heavy, metallic, easy-to-break-your-bones kind of bat.

So, I guess I'll write more later. It's getting a little late and I'm tired. If I'm lucky, my best friend's not going to hate me for life. Alright, g'night Diary and if you let ANYONE read you, I'll shoot your pages out!

Embarrassed Beyond Belief,  
Uzumaki Kushina

7/21/10 (5:23 PM)  
Dear Diary,

OMIGOSH! GUESS WHAT? Kito went on a sleepover. Haha, got ya, didn't I, Diary-Chan? Seriously, you've gotta expect this kind of stuff from me by now. But, I still haven't heard from Minato-Kun yet. I really hope he isn't upset with me. Neh anyways—o-oh wait! Hold on! Someone's at the door.

+(5:53 PM)

SHMOLY CWAP MAN! GUESS WHAT? I'm on my bed. But wait! This time, I have someone sitting right next to me! Ok, so you know the whole "kiss and run thing" between Minato and I? Apparently, it wasn't just training! I know what you're thinking, though…_So you lost your first kiss because it was PART training?_

Technically, I don't count that as my first kiss. I do count THIS one as my first, though. I'm not going to recap with a bunch of words that I doubt I even know how to spell, but I'm also not very descriptive, so I'll just tell you what happened only thirty minutes ago.

Apparently, Minato LIKES it when I say "Dattebane", thinks I look cute even with a huge dent on the side of my head, and, as said in the Academy days _WAY_ back in this thing, he's the first one to compliment my hair! Guess what else? He gave me BOTH first kisses!

NAMIKAZE MINATO KISSED MEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Uzumaki Kushina's first kiss was from Namikaze Minato! As I said just moments before, SHMOLY CWAP! I doubt Kito'll be home any time soon…Maybe Minato-Kun would like to do something?

Happy Habanero,  
Uzumaki Kushina 

\[=]/

(REGULAR WORLD NOW)

Minato's chin was settled on Kushina's shoulder blade, scanning through her messy writing, making out every word perfectly. He shot a toothy grin and kissed her cheek quickly before wrapping his arms around her torso once again.

"What would you have in mind, Kushina-Chan?" Minato chuckled his question.

"I think you know darn well…" she smirked.

She pounced up, tagged his arm and rushed out the window in a matter of seconds. Minato noticed he was hugging air and let his eyes open wide. He chuckled and looked out the window, only to see a happy red-head looking up at him with a funny face. He decided to play a game of tag with the Uzumaki. After all, the reason he liked her was because she kept him on his toes.


End file.
